


Kiss It Better

by atlanteanwhovian



Series: SGA10 [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanteanwhovian/pseuds/atlanteanwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She groaned and wriggled down, moving away from the light and burying her face in John's chest. There was a sleepy sounding laugh from above her head. "Morning." Sparky, slight AU set after Enemy at the Gate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Fits prompts #11: Sun, and #12: Bed.

Elizabeth knew they both needed to get up and get ready for today, but she was far too comfortable to even think about moving anywhere except snuggling closer into John’s arms. He was incredibly warm, which was no motivation to move away. She could feel the warmth of the sunlight that was streaming through the open hotel window as the light danced across her skin.

The curtains fluttered in the breeze and she was blinded for a moment as the beam of light fell across her face. She groaned and wriggled down, moving away from the light and burying her face in John’s chest. There was a sleepy sounding laugh from above her head.  
  
“Morning.”  
  
Elizabeth didn’t move, so her reply was muffled by his skin. He shifted and his shadow fell across her face as he sat up, blocking the sunlight.  
  
She opened one eye and looked up at him. “Do we have to get up?”  
  
He grinned indulgently at her and she realised that might have come out as a whine. “Unfortunately, yes. McKay’s getting married today, remember?”  
  
“How could I forget?” She replied, pushing herself towards the headboard of the bed and settling back onto the pillows. The City was to return to the Pegasus galaxy in a few days time, and during their visit on Earth, Rodney and Jennifer had decided they wanted to get married. The last few days had been a whirlwind of phone calls and pleading and last minute arrangements as they tried to pull a wedding together.  
  
Somehow, they had managed it.  
  
She was sure Rodney and Jennifer would be beyond furious with the pair of them if they missed it, Rodney especially. After all, Rodney had asked John to be his best man, and Jennifer had asked her to be maid of honour.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and threw the covers off them, earning a startled ‘hey!’ from John in the process.  
  
“Sorry,” She teased, not sorry at all. “I’m going to take a shower. Care to join me?”  
  
In his haste to get out of bed, John somehow got his foot caught in the covers and ended up face first on the floor.  
  
"You alright down there?" She asked, trying not to laugh as he untangled himself from the duvet.  
  
John blew his hair away from his face and stood up. "Dignity's a little dented, but I'll live."  
  
"Are you sure nothing hurts?"  
  
He ran his tongue over his lower lip. "Mhm."  
  
Elizabeth came back over to him and kissed him, sucking his slightly swollen lip into her mouth. She lavished attention on it, soothing the heated flesh with her tongue.  
  
She pulled away and noted he was looking at her through heavy-lidded eyes.  
  
Heat pooled in her belly at his gaze as she realised it had taken but a single kiss for him to look at her like that, like he wanted to press her back down onto the bed and lose himself in her.  
  
"Is there anywhere else you need me to kiss better?" She murmured, her lips brushing his with every word.  
  
His eyes were dark with desire as he took her hand and pulled her down onto the bed with him, using the momentum of the fall to pull her on top of him. He traced a path down his bare chest with a finger, a path she followed with her lips until she reached the waistband of his boxers.  
  
As her fingers crept under the fabric and found hot hard flesh, Elizabeth looked up at John and said "We'll definitely be needing that shower after this," then leaned down to press her lips to the skin she'd just uncovered.


End file.
